<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss in the Snow by Pippinpaddleopsicopolis (Barnable)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145307">Kiss in the Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnable/pseuds/Pippinpaddleopsicopolis'>Pippinpaddleopsicopolis (Barnable)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, POV Suki (Avatar), Snow, Snowball Fight, Title from a Poppy Song, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnable/pseuds/Pippinpaddleopsicopolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki gets a call from her boyfriend telling her she's urgently needed, and rushes over to make sure he's okay. Turns out, he just really wanted to have a snowball fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss in the Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://tikmasjiens.tumblr.com/post/637818731143266304/im-so-sorry-youre-having-a-bad-night-im-not">Thank you to the friendly anon on tumblr who inspired this fic!</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have to come over here <em>right now</em>.”</p><p>The tone in Sokka’s words was filled with so much urgency, Suki’s heart immediately began to race. It was far from the first time Sokka called her out of nowhere—he loved hearing her voice so much they never went a day without a call if they didn’t see each other in person—but it wasn’t like him to be so up front with his opening. On any normal day, he’d have started by calling her beautiful or utilizing his newest tacky line.</p><p>“Why?” asked Suki, glancing over her shoulder. It was still snowing out and leaving the house didn’t seem like a great idea, even if they <em>did </em>only live a few blocks apart. “Are you okay, Sokka? Did something happen?”</p><p>“Yes, it did,” Sokka told her, his voice still filled with that same sense of imminence. “I’ll explain when you get here, okay? Just hurry up. Come as fast as you can and bring a coat. And gloves. And boots. And don’t actually come as fast as you can because I don’t want you getting into an accident on the way here. Oh, and also, I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>The only reason Suki <em>didn’t </em>speed right over there was because the tone in his voice turned too goofy during the latter half of what he said, and it convinced her that whatever he <em>thought </em>was urgent, wasn’t so. At least, not anything worth risking her life over. She grabbed a pair of socks before pulling her hair back and heading out of her room, quickly shoving her feet into her boots before pulling out a coat and a scarf. Suki hesitated before grabbing her gloves, but realized she’d need them to hold the freezing steering wheel if nothing else.</p><p>Within twenty minutes, Suki was pulling up outside Sokka’s place, parking her car in the driveway as she looked around the lawn. It was covered in at least two or three feet of snow, and though there were footprints all across the place, she couldn’t see Sokka anywhere. Assuming he’d gone back inside after coming out for whatever reason, Suki hopped out of her vehicle and slammed the door shut, turning to walk over to the front door. She didn’t make it there before the first snowball struck her back.</p><p>Suki whipped around quickly, only to see that no one was there. She squatted down on the driveway, snapping her glove against her wrist before dragging her hand along the edge of the covered grass. The snowball she made was bigger than the one that struck her, she knew it, but she wasn’t about to let her boyfriend off easy. Suki glanced over her shoulder before taking a step closer, dragging a stray hair behind her ear as she surveyed the area in front of her. He was there somewhere, she just didn’t know where.</p><p>“I know you’re out there, Sokka.” He’d called her all the way over there for a snowball fight. Classic. She didn’t nickname him her goofball genius for nothing. “Just show yourself now and nobody has to get hurt, all right?”</p><p>“I think you’re going to kick my ass either way,” said Sokka, though he was too good at carrying his voice and it was impossible to pinpoint exactly where he was calling from in the wind. Suki took another step closer, inching into the deeper snow. “If I stay down here, I have a better chance of getting a few hits in before you destroy me. And just to make sure you remember, it <em>is </em>really dangerous to kick people on ice, so…”</p><p>“Thanks, Hockey Star.” Suki rolled her eyes, squeezing the snowball in her hands. Her calves were freezing as the snow soaked her pants, but she didn’t pay it much mind. She’d endured worse during her time as an athlete. “Now come out here. I promise I won’t hurt you, okay? If you just drop your snowballs and surrender now, I won’t throw this.”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>There was a long moment of dead air as Suki held her ground and Sokka considered his options. He hesitated for several seconds before coming up from where he’d hidden beneath a pile of snow, his hands empty and held by the side of his head in a gesture of surrender. Suki gripped her snowball tighter, packing the snow between her fingers, and stared at him for a little longer before she actually threw it. Sokka didn’t duck fast enough, the sphere crashing onto his shoulder and exploding in an array of snowflakes.</p><p>Suki laughed harder than she had in weeks. The look on Sokka’s face when he went down was priceless; his eyes wide with fear and then squinting shut when the snow came toward them. She <em>almost </em>felt bad, having heard him complain about snow and his contacts a few too many times before, but then she saw how cute he looked when he sat up with a bunch of snow in his hair and she couldn’t help but laugh again. Maybe she was a little intense with her throw, but Sokka deserved every bit of it for ambushing her the second she arrived.</p><p>“Hey, you promised!” cried Sokka, hiding back down behind his shelter. Suki reached by her feet to roll up a new snowball, only shrugging when he peeked over at her. “You know what? If you throw that, I’m taking your Sokka privileges away. That’s right, there will be <em>no </em>Sokka tonight if you throw that at me. You’ll be sleeping unsatisfied and Sokka-less.”</p><p>“Sokka, babe, nobody asks you to send those selfies to me every night,” Suki started, unable to tear the smile from his face. Truth was, she loved the selfies. They were way too adorable, and usually consisted of him half-asleep with a book on his chest. The fact that he remembered to send them every night before bed was honestly impressive. “I think I’ll survive if you don’t send me something for one day.”</p><p>“Well, what if I just cut you off? No Sokka selfies ever again!”</p><p>“Then I guess I’ll just have to get the real thing.”</p><p>The scream Sokka let out when Suki leaned over his shelter and threw a snowball right at him was one of the most ridiculous yet cute things Suki had ever heard. She laughed until Sokka grabbed a handful of snow and threw it right at her, though it wasn’t packed tightly at all and kind of just poofed in a flurry of snowflakes between them. Suki gave him a look, already reaching down to create a new snowball, but Sokka stopped her by reaching out and grabbing her wrist first. She wasn’t able to catch herself before she tripped over his shelter, crashing right on top of him.</p><p>“Hi.” Sokka’s lips were almost purple but the smile they curled into was one of the warmest sights in the world. His hands were covered in snow but the way they shifted from her hands to hold her waist made her feel safe. “You good?”</p><p>“Yeah.” A little flustered and covered in snow, but good. “I’m good.”</p><p>He stared into her gaze for a long several seconds, his deep brown eyes never shifting away. His breath swirled in the air around her, disappearing into a soft cloud of smoke. For a moment, he looked like he wanted to lean forward, to kiss her, but Suki didn’t give him the satisfaction. She pressed their foreheads together, her hands shifting up to his face, then let out a quiet breath before pulling away and rising back up to her feet. Sokka didn’t follow for several seconds; clearly too flustered to so much as speak a word.</p><p>“Still want to fight me?” asked Suki.</p><p>Sokka shook his head. “I have a better idea.”</p><p>At first, Suki assumed he was talking about finishing the kiss she’d cut him off from, but she quickly realized that wasn’t the case when he leapt to his feet and reached out for her hand. Suki didn’t even have time to react before he was already dragging her off again, pulling her around to the back of the house. It took about two seconds to realize where they were going and immediately, Suki started to resist. She was no stranger to the hill behind Sokka’s house, nor how steep it was, and she had no interest in going down it. She could take some hits, sure, but steep sledding was just <em>not </em>her thing.</p><p>Despite her protests, Sokka refused to let go of Suki’s hand even as he struggled to pull his sled off the wall of the shed with one hand. Suki ended up having to help him with it, rolling his eyes and giving him a kiss on the cheek when he congratulated himself on managing to get it down. Sometimes, Sokka was just the world’s biggest dork, but she let him get away with it because he was her dork too. Her ridiculously cute, ridiculously talented, ridiculously stupid dork.</p><p>“All right, come on.” Sokka tossed the sled out from under his arm when they reached the hill, looking down it and glancing over at Suki. He tilted the sled right into place, releasing his grip when he moved to sit down on it. Suki didn’t move, her gaze shifting between her boyfriend and the ridiculously high, ridiculously steep hill he was trying to get her to go down. “Just sit behind me, okay? You wrap your arms around my waist and it’s just like riding on my bike. With a lot less steering control but I swear, I won’t run into anything this time.”</p><p>“‘<em>This time</em>’?!” It shouldn’t have been as surprising as it was, but Suki couldn’t help from letting out the exclamation regardless. She slowly shook her head, exhaling deeply as she slid on the back of the sled behind Sokka. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, resting her head against the back of his shoulders. “You’re going to be the death of me. You know that, right?”</p><p>“Really? I always thought that if anyone would be the death of us, it would be—”</p><p>Suki didn’t get to hear the end of that sentence because the moment he turned to look at her over his shoulder, Sokka shifted his legs too far and tipped the sled over the edge of the hill. Within seconds they were flying down, the snow blowing through them as Suki squeezed her arms even tighter around Sokka’s waist. It was not the same as riding on his bike, not at <em>all</em>, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. She liked clinging to him as the snow flew by. Pressing her cheek against his shoulder when they hit a hard bump and her heart raced faster.</p><p>The ride didn’t last more than a few seconds total thanks to how quickly they were moving, but when it was done, Suki almost wanted to go again. She was laughing again when she rolled away from Sokka, flopping down into the snow. He grinned and dropped himself beside her, stretching his arms out wide and flapping them about in a manner that would leave his imprint there until the next snowfall. Suki begged him to stop when he flipped the snowflakes into her face and her hair, but he just kept smiling and did it more, so she glared at him and decided to fight back.</p><p>They really weren’t making snow angels as much as flapping their arms about in a motion that dug up half the snow beneath them and threw it on top of each other, but it was fun. Their arms kept hitting each other and eventually, between giggles and slapping, Sokka reached out for Suki’s hand and wrapped their gloved fingers together. Suki shifted closer to Sokka, squeezing his hand a little and leaning her head into his shoulder. He smiled again as he pulled the hat off himself, revealing his messy brown wolftail and tucking the blue fabric around Suki’s head.</p><p>“You should’ve brought one,” said Sokka quietly, using his free hand to drag a finger down her chin.</p><p>Suki chuckled. “Maybe if my boyfriend told me why he wanted to see me, I would’ve been better prepared.”</p><p>“Did you just indirect me to my face?”</p><p>“No, that was more of a direct call out.”</p><p>Though Sokka was the one to roll over on his stomach, Suki was just about ready to do the same. She reached her hands up to hold his face when he leaned down to kiss her, smiling against his lips when he made a face at her snowy gloves. There was something about kissing him that was unlike anything else, feeling his soft skin, the little hairs that tickled her face, the faint taste of pastries on his tongue; it was tacky, but it was perfect, and it was everything that Suki ever dreamed of. And even if they were cold in the snow, Sokka’s cheeks were still warm and his smile made her stomach flutter in a way she couldn’t explain.</p><p>But of course, the cold did still get to her eventually and Suki shifted to kiss the tip of Sokka’s nose before sliding out of his grasp and rising to her feet. She held out a hand, offering to help him, and he hesitated before accepting it. Sokka used to act like a big strong man around her, but he’d softened over the years. He opened up more and accepted that it was okay for him to be vulnerable with her. Suki would never judge him for needing help or being the absolutely adorable doofus he was.</p><p>They held hands the whole way back up to the house, Sokka dragging the sled behind them and dropping it on the deck when they stepped on it. For a moment, Suki thought they would be going straight inside to warm up after all that, but Sokka stopped her to grab another snowball, which he quickly shaped into some kind of blob. Suki made a face, staring at it for far too long before Sokka finally revealed that it was intended to be an otter penguin. She never would’ve guessed that if she tried, but she gave him a kiss on the cheek for his efforts.</p><p>Once inside, they kicked their boots off by the door and dropped their gloves down on top of them. Sokka reached out to take his hat back, throwing it on top of his discarded coat before turning to walk away. Suki grabbed his arm again. He was <em>not </em>going to just leave his things on the floor, and her look said it all. Sokka groaned and grabbed his coat, not once breaking eye contact as he shoved it on a hanger and into the front closet. Suki nodded her approval once the door was safely closed and allowed him to walk back in the direction he was intending for.</p><p>“All right,” he started, rubbing his hands together quickly. Suki couldn’t tell whether it was because he had an idea or because he was freezing and trying to warm up. “I, for one, seem to have become a popsokkle out there, so I’m going to make some hot chocolate.”</p><p>“You did not just say ‘popsokkle’,” said Suki, turning into the adjoining living room.</p><p>“What’s wrong with it?” Sokka opened a cupboard and pulled out a thing of hot chocolate, turning on the coffee maker with his other hand. He seemed almost genuinely offended by her comment, and Suki couldn’t help but shake her head as she grabbed two blankets from the couch. She wrapped one around her own shoulders and brought the other into the kitchen with her. “Come on, you have to admit, that was a pretty good pun.”</p><p>“No, I do not.” Suki unfolded the blanket in her hands, carefully draping it around Sokka’s shivering shoulders as he readied the mugs. He stopped for a second when she leaned to kiss his cheek, but regained his normal functions within a few seconds, returning to his task as Suki lifted her hands to smooth his messy hair. “Look, I love you, but that has to be one of the worst puns anyone has ever made ever.”</p><p>“Would it have been better if I said popsukle?”</p><p>“For the last time, everything is not better with me.”</p><p>He blinked, reaching out to grip her hands. “That’s a losing argument.”</p><p>Sokka looked like he wanted to kiss her again, but he was forced to settle for a peck on the forehead because the coffee maker decided to beep right then. He slid one mug underneath it, the steaming water filling the blue mug and mixing with the chocolate mix inside. The moment it was full, Sokka grabbed a spoon to start stirring it, nodding for Suki to grab the marshmallows as he reached to do the second one. He put about twice as many marshmallows in his than she liked in hers, but she didn’t say anything about it. He could have all the sugar he wanted. There had to be some reason he was so sweet.</p><p>After passing off one mug to Suki, Sokka wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked together into the living room. Sokka flopped down on the couch, Suki curling up beside him as they turned to look at the fireplace. He must’ve been in there before she arrived because it was already crackling, the dimming sparks shooting out across the white and brown burning logs. Suki rested her head on Sokka’s shoulder, letting out a deep breath as she gripped the steaming mug between her hands. It was warm, but not as warm as the gentle smile on her boyfriend’s lips.</p><p>“I should probably apologize for dragging you out here now,” said Sokka quietly. He stared over to the fire, the orange light reflecting in his dark eyes. “You probably had something else to do tonight, huh?”</p><p>“No.” Suki shook her head, sighing as she rested the mug on her knee and shifted her free hand to hold Sokka’s. She gave him a tight squeeze, unable to keep her own lips from curling upward. “Nothing as perfect as this.”</p><p>The kiss he planted on the top of her head somehow made it even better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>